walkypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Head Alien
Scheming and theatrical, the Head Alien is the leader of the Aliens stranded on Earth. He is forever hatching grandiose plans that revolve in mysterious ways around the various people the aliens have abducted over the years. Though supremely self-assured, he tends to go to pieces when things go awry. Even when they do, though, he is rarely without a back-up plan. Walkyverse The Head Alien is the primary antagonist of It's Walky!, plotting to conquer the world in face of an impending Martian invasion. The Head Alien loves psychological attacks, and has messed up with the pasts of Sal, Walky, Joyce and other abductees in order to gain leverage on them. He more than once escaped capture merely by revealing some juicy tidbit of backplot. Over the years, he has gone under several guises in order to achieve global domination. History In the 1980s, Head Alien, in co-operation with Linda Mitchell, began abducting children. Augmenting their DNA with Martian DNA in order to allow them to use Martian technology, they gave them various superpowers so that they could defeat the impending Martian invasion. Yet the Head Alien betrayed Linda, by experimenting on her former friend's own child and manipulating the other abductees for his own plans. After a series of clashes with the newly formed SEMME, he was captured, only to escape during Year Zero. He tried a variety of plans to defeat SEMME, including stealing all the Nachitos, using the abductees as a biological computer and creating a giant robot monkey ape. He stole the last Martian ship on Earth and stormed the Martian Embassy to retrieve the technology. He searched desperately for more technology using the Sensitive Scanner, discovering the Steel Duck and getting duplicated by Ralph Zinobop and the Dup-O-Matic. However, he was stopped by SEMME time and again, and finally died when Walky dropped Sal's parents on top of him. Resurrected Locked inside the Martian Embassy, he was resurrected ten months later and attacked Denver with the Martian Ship. After Sal almost destroyed North America, he escaped and planned his next move. Capturing former comrade Alan Rees, he learnt that the Martians were returning quickly and that only The Cheese and SEMME could defeat them. Even so, he began work into crossing to other dimensions after unexpected visitors turned up. Experimenting in the middle of nowhere (read: Canada), he froze The Cheese in time, but ultimately ended up unraveling the universe and trapping his soul inside The Cheese. The Cheese and Anti-Head Alien As the Martians invaded Earth, the Head Alien emerged from his hiding place inside The Cheese's head and fought his way to the surface, replacing David and taking over the Cheese's body at the climax of the battle. He then implanted his soul into his Anti-self, and took control of the Martian drones, using them to kill Tony, and nearly kill Jason. Gloating over his impeding victory, he was taken by surprise when an intangible Alan Rees forced his soul from The Cheese and and he, now trapped in the Anti-Head Alien's body, was killed again by Sal Walters. (Stabbed in the back - his favorite death!) His corpse was initially kept in storage by the US government, and later put on display in the Smithsonian Museum. Head Alien II and Dorothy After his latest death, an alternate version of the Head Alien known as Head Alien II surfaced in the Walkyverse to menace Joyce and Walky. As part of his plan to wreak revenge on Joyce and Walky, HA2 programmed Walky's grade school crush, Dorothy Keener, to act as conduit for his spirit in the event of his death. Instead, she wound up being possessed by the original Head Alien's consciousness. After HA2's death at the hands of Sal and Jason Chesterfield, Head Alien took over Dorothy's mind and used HA2's army of Future Kids to launch an attack on Joyce and Walky's wedding. However, this last-ditch act of revenge failed as badly as all of his other schemes, and Bobby Walkerton ultimately exorcised Head Alien from Dorothy's memories using his inherited powers. Trivia *David Willis's favorite Walkyverse character. *Loves Michael Jackson. *Slipped up for a moment when he failed to prevent the creation of popular boyband N'Sync. Dumbiverse Dexter the Head Alien starred in a series of comic books created by David Willis some years back. His original name was just "Head Alien", but fans started calling him "Dexter", and the name stuck after these comics were adapted into the popular cartoon Dexter & Monkey Master. D&MM TruFan(tm) Joyce Brown has a hat with his face on it. This hat may or may not be possessed by demons. Trivia *Head Alien was actually referred to as "Dexter" [http://www.joyceandwalky.com/d/20030429.html at one point in It's Walky!], predating his animated alias by almost 10 years. Category:Characters Category:Roomies! Category:It's Walky! Category:Dumbing of Age Category:Aliens